1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and in particular to a heat-dissipating device having an air-guiding cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, since the operation speed of electronic elements in an electronic device becomes much faster, the power consumed by the electronic device also becomes larger, which increases the heat generated to a large extent. If the heat is not removed immediately, the electronic elements may not be operated normally. In order to make the electronic elements to be operated in normal temperature, it is necessary to provide a heat-dissipating device to dissipate the heat.
A traditional heat-dissipating device dissipates the heat generated by a heat-generating electronic element by means of adhering a heat-dissipating body on a surface of the heat-generating electronic element via heat-conducting paste. However, such a heat-dissipating action through the use of heat conduction has been unable to deal with the current electronic element that generates a large amount of heat, another conventional heat-dissipating device is thus developed, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW00556962. This conventional heat-dissipating device is characterized in that: with an air-guiding means 20a provided between the heat-dissipating body and a fan, the air blown by the fan 50b can be guided into the heat-dissipating body 10c to take away the heat of the heat-dissipating body 10c compulsively. This heat-dissipating action utilizes heat convection to dissipate the heat. However, since the fan 50b is an axial fan, the air blown by the fan is a whirlwind that may collide with the heat-dissipating body 10c directly to diminish the convection effect. Unfortunately, turbulence is generated in the interior of the heat-dissipating body 10c to hinder the air from flowing out of the heat-dissipating body, which results in a bad heat-dissipating effect. Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of prior art, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a novel and inventive structure based on his expert experience and researches.